Trust
by iamQuoz
Summary: Pain in the heart ENDING REWRITE if you love zack you'll love this!


A/N: This story starts when booth and Brennan accuse Zack of being gormagon's apprentice.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my talent.

What I think should of happened

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack looked very confused and dismayed…

"What are you guys insinuating?" "Zack" said Brennan "You're gormagon's apprentice"

"How did you come to _that_ conclusion?" He said very confused.

"Oh, can you tell sweets that I want my Chemistry and you book back, he's had it long enough." A look of insight twinkled in Booth and Brennan's eyes. "We're sorry we accused you Zack, but those teeth marks…" Zack interrupted "Seemed to be of all incisors, I know but the polyethylene's Hodgins helped me identify… " He saw the new "fire" in there eyes and then continued, "however, he doesn't keep his microscope equipment under lock and key"

Upon hearing the information they apologized and ran out.

Through some digging (And prying) it turned out that Zack had an Intellectual "Learning library" with double copies of each book he'd selected.

On one shelf he had his books Alphabetized by authors last name, and the other one is alphabetized by title. His computer records were unsurpassed, even by that of public libraries!

Sweets had borrowed Chemistry and you (From the alphabetical by title shelf)

Also Hodgin's had borrowed Government conspiracies (From the Alphabetically by author shelf)

Also to top it all of, there were still the gaps in the shelf where the books would have been.

Now to go interrogate Sweets…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of course cam ran by the room in about, ten minutes, after Brennan and booth left. She saw, of course, the totally innocent Zachary Uriah Addy in a pain-drug induced sleep.

Cam got a call a half an hour later, sweets had confessed… to everything.

Cam's hunch was right on from the start, _she would have to remind herself to gloat later_.

Now, they had to get Zack to understand the mix up.

Although that won't be easy…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The case was solved; they managed to get a hold (on the phone) a family member of Zack's who lived in the D.C. area (To sign legal papers)

In the meantime… Booth and Brennan were in the hospital room with Zack, explaining the circumstances to their earlier "Jump to conclusion"

"We're very sorry we accused you, Zack?" Doctor Brennan said seeing that Zack appeared not to be listening.

"I want to ask my brother, Steven, something… would you go get him?" So they got him, then Zack asked them to leave the room… family matters

"What's this really about Zack?"

"Two of my colleges from the Jeffersonian are begging for my forgiveness… what should I do?"

"Let me tell you a little story…"

Steven began his tale…

"_There was this athletic type student, fit all the basic stereotypes. Also there was this genius type kid, and fit all the basic stereotypes._

_Some how, through all there differences, they were the best of buddies. They would do just about anything to help the other._

_Let's call the athletic guy David, and his smart friend mike. Now David had a particular flaw, he got extremely jealous if anyone ever even __looked__ at his girlfriend._

_The only one aloud in "spitting distance" was mike. Now in our tale… David's "girl" and mike were in the hallway, and mike had just let David's girl borrow his notes._

_Now in this instance she was very grateful and gave him a hug. Witch normally would be fine with David…except that, from behind, Mike looked just like David's archrival._

A misunderstanding ensued… it ended with mike's arm being broken. Now later, at the visit to mike at the hospital David asked mike to forgive him."

Steven stopped, was this the end of the story?

"What did mike say?" Zack implored, "That" said Steven "Is for you to think about."

As he turned to leave he said one last thing "Just remember their original trust in you is still there, it may be even more now. Trust never dwindles in a misunderstanding… If you catch my drift"

Steven, the funny guy he was came up to "the gang" from the Jeffersonian, and he said "The Doctor will see you now." Gesturing at Zack's hospital room (Remember he got his Doctorate a while back)

They slowly make there way into the room; Zack seemed calmer than anyone else in the room.

"What was that about?" Angela asked

"He was just telling me, that in the misunderstanding, _some of you_ lost your trust in me. However the trust, now that we've got it all sorted out, in all of you is back in it's original _steadfast _potions, if not more."

Brennan seemed relived… "It may take a little while for my trust to come back fully though" Zack said rather pointedly.

Brennan nodded with a look that said _I know what that means._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-To be continued-

(Did you get the joke at the end?)

Rate and review! I don't know you're reading this unless you do. Rate and review!

Kudelycraze12321 signing off!


End file.
